coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9362 (24th January 2018)
Plot Toyah isn't upset that Eva is pregnant and offers herself as a confidante. Tim accuses Phelan of harming Seb. Eileen and Billy return to the Street with Summer. Sarah and Gary are happy that they slept together. Toyah drags Eva to hospital to make sure the baby is okay after her stumble. Faye is angry with Tim for not protecting Seb and decides to move in with Gary but backs down when Tim promises to find him. Eileen is afraid that Todd will never come back. Amy is lost without her phone. Steve promises to buy her a new one if she can go without her tablet and laptop until her birthday. She accepts the challenge. Tyrone and Kevin decide to hold a fundraiser in Luke's memory. Gina ropes Brian into modelling for her. Eva is checked over - she only has bruised ribs and the baby is fine. Toyah has to prompt Eva to enquire about the baby's sex. They're told she's having a girl. Eva doesn't feel anything towards the baby. Billy and Summer move back into the flat and promise to look after each other. Brian is surprised by Gina's exuberance and wonders if she's all there. Steve and Tracy run Amy's nose in it by constantly being on their phones. Amy thinks they're worse than her so Steve agrees to go without his phone for two weeks, buying her a new one right away if he fails. Sarah tells Gary she has to talk to Bethany before she takes him back. Eva is afraid that the baby will be a constant reminder of what Aidan did to her. Billy hides the extent of his pain from Summer. Aidan apologises to Eva for his clumsiness and assures her that he and Maria aren't an item. She spurns his offer of friendship and tells Toyah that she's considering a termination. Cast Regular cast *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn Guest cast *Sonographer - Joyce Veheary Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Webster's Autocentre *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Waiting area and sonographer's room Notes *Executive producer Kieran Roberts makes a cameo appearance as a builder employed by Pat Phelan. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Toyah agrees to take Eva to the hospital; Sarah confines in Shona about her feelings for Gary; and Amy agrees to be without her phone for two weeks - if Steve will too. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,910,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2018 episodes